


shall i compare thee to a summers day?

by CCs_World



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Kravitz loves his husband, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, also kravitz is a top and u cant convince me otherwise, trans kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/pseuds/CCs_World
Summary: Tonight, Barry and Lup are out of town for a much-needed vacation, leaving the shared house to Taako and his husband. The latter two are currently making out rather heatedly on the sofa in front of the fireplace, two wine glasses empty and forgotten on the coffee table, their hair mussed and breathing heavy as hands roam and lips slide together in a tandem of arousal and love. “Missed you today,” Taako sighs between kisses. It's an uncommon confession, which must mean that today was one of his Bad Days, and Kravitz's hands instantly slow, not stopping but just growing more tender. Of course, he’d noticed as soon as he got home that Taako looked different, like his old self before Wonderland, but Kravitz knows better than to bring it up. He knows how to get Taako to drop his illusion and his walls without direct confrontation.





	shall i compare thee to a summers day?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rly not good at writing sex scenes so sorry if this seems a little weird or my descriptions are a little off! I did my best and I hope u guys enjoy it!

It's a chilly night outside. The name “Neverwinter” for this city is contrary as snowflakes flurry intermittently from the night-dark sky, and the wind can be heard gusting uselessly against the windows. But inside the big house on the outskirts, it's warm and cozy. A fire crackles in a fireplace, lighting up the portrait over the mantle displaying four people, smiling and happy. Those four people are two elves, red-haired, freckled, one in a floral suit and the other in a teal cocktail dress, and two humans, both men, one stocky and sturdy, wearing a blazer and denim pants, his arm around the elf in the cocktail dress, and the other tall, dark, and slim, wearing a dark suit with a floral pocket square, his hand firmly attached to that of the other elf.

Tonight, Barry and Lup are out of town for a much-needed vacation, leaving the shared house to Taako and his husband. The latter two are currently making out rather heatedly on the sofa in front of the fireplace, two wine glasses empty and forgotten on the coffee table, their hair mussed and breathing heavy as hands roam and lips slide together in a tandem of arousal and love. “Missed you today,” Taako sighs between kisses. It's an uncommon confession, which must mean that today was one of his Bad Days, and Kravitz's hands instantly slow, not stopping but just growing more tender. Of course, he’d noticed as soon as he got home that Taako looked different, like his old self before Wonderland, but Kravitz knows better than to bring it up. He knows how to get Taako to drop his illusion and his walls without direct confrontation.

“You weren't alone all day, were you?” Kravitz breathes, tilting his head to kiss Taako's chin and jaw and throat. “I would hate to know you were alone with your thoughts all day.”

“No,” Taako shakes his head before tipping it back slightly at the gentle touches. “No, I had-- _ oh _ \--Ren come visit for a few hours. We cooked-- _ uh.  _ W-we cooked some shit and tal--uh, talked about the school.” His hands find Kravitz's wrists and clasp tightly. “Gods, Krav--”

Kravitz nips gently against Taako's pulse, and smiles against the freckled skin. “I'm glad I'm here with you now.”

“ _ Muh-- _ me too, babe, don't--don't you  _ dare _ stop, gods how do you  _ do that--” _ Taako's voice goes pitchy as Kravitz sucks at a sensitive spot, and whatever he's saying is lost to a gasp as Kravitz's teeth graze against the same tender spot.

“What do you say about moving this to somewhere more comfortable?” Kravitz asks quietly, lips brushing Taako's throat as he speaks.

“I say  _ hell yeah, _ ” Taako agrees, and allows himself to be lifted in Kravitz's arms as his husband stands from the couch and relocates them to their bedroom. “You gonna, uh, you gonna ravish me, babe?” he asks in the most sultry voice he can muster as Kravitz places him gently onto his back on their bed.

“If you'd like,” Kravitz responds, his legs straddling Taako's hips as he bends down to kiss him once more.

“I  _ would _ like,” Taako grins as their lips part for breath. He tilts his head back again, displaying the marks left on his throat in and open invitation.

Kravitz places one last kiss on Taako's smiling mouth before trailing down to add another mark, this time on his clavicle. “You're so gorgeous,” he breathes reverently. “Everything about you is lovely.”

“Well--” Taako starts, and is promptly cut off by Kravitz's finger against his lips.

“Shh,” Kravitz says simply. “You're beautiful.”

The illusion spell has been up until this point, but Kravitz notices immediately when Taako drops it. There's a tension in his shoulders when he releases the magic, in the set of his mouth, in the lines around his eyes which, with magic, lost the lines and the circles. And Kravitz places another kiss, and then another, to the line of Taako's jaw, and he says, “You will always be beautiful to me.”

“Good to know,” Taako breathes, and the stress in his shoulders and his expression lessens.

“I love you.” Kravitz kisses Taako's still-clothed chest, and then takes hold of the hem of Taako's shirt and draws it up over his head. Taako lifts his arms to help, and then his hands settle at the back of Kravitz's head, fingers threading into dark hair. 

Taako's chest rises and falls with his breathing, and Kravitz kisses the freckled skin now laid bare before him. “I love this,” he says, kissing the spot over Taako's heart. “I love the way it beats. I love how you gave it to me.” He places three kisses down his bony sternum. “I love how you breathe,” he continues. “I love watching you be alive. Your energy and love for life is endearing.”

“Kraaaav,” Taako whines. His spine arches off the bed to chase after Kravitz's lips. “Krav, please.”

“I don't think you believe me yet,” Kravitz teases. He leaves a trail of kisses down to Taako's navel and the small pouch of fat that rests there. “I love this, too,” he says. “It speaks of your love for cooking, and how you're actually  _ living  _ instead of just surviving. I love how soft you're becoming. It's perfect for cuddling.”

“Okay, okay, great,” Taako gasps, and Kravitz looks up to find the most  _ beautiful _ blush gracing Taako's features from the tips of his pointed ears to the middle of his sternum. “This is all great but I'd really like to not be wearing pants right now cause we're gettin’, uh, a lil  _ snug _ here so if you could  _ please please just undress me Kravitz _ \--”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Kravitz grins, and hooks his fingers into Taako's waistband before slowly divesting him of his purple sweatpants, leaving twin kisses on his bony knees and then down his calves with all the love and reverence one would use upon a king or a god. He drops the clothing to the floor before he resumes trailing kisses up the inside of Taako's freckled thighs, decorated with fine dark red hairs as he gets closer to the legs of his plain blue boxers and to the result of his worship and teasing, a noticeable bulge in the cotton fabric on which Kravitz places a single gentle kiss before he removes the last piece of fabric separating Taako's skin from Kravitz's affections.

Taako moans, high and thin, as he is exposed to the cooler air of the bedroom, and his hips arch up into empty space as Kravitz, still fully clothed, surges up to capture Taako's lips in an open-mouthed kiss. They lick into each other's mouths with a desperate passion, and it sends an electric surge of heat down to pool in a pleasant ache between Kravitz's legs. Taako moans again into Kravitz's mouth, fingers catching in his dark hair and pulling just slightly. Kravitz makes a similar noise at the tug and pulls away from Taako's seeking mouth.

Taako takes a moment to catch his breath, and then his hands move to Kravitz's shirt buttons. “Hey, handsome,” he grins. “You're not naked enough.”

“Oh, really?” Kravitz teases. “You want to help me with that at all?”

“Hmm. Maybe I want you to do all the work tonight.”

“And  _ maybe  _ I won't do the work and just fuck you with all my clothes on.”

Taako's hips twitch and he bites his lip. “Mm. That sounds… really hot, babe, but I just really wanna touch you.” His fingers fumble for a moment before working to unbutton Kravitz's shirt, and then the front of his pants. “Need some help with this part,” he mumbles, sitting up to kiss at Kravitz's neck and chest as he pushes the shirt off of his shoulders and tugs at the hem of his binder.

“Oh, yeah,” Kravitz says, and helps to pull the offending item off of his body. It feels nice to have it off, even if he doesn't particularly like looking down at his chest sometimes. “I--can I just--” He feels bad, asking to pause the fun, but he knows Taako understands.

“Oh, yeah, sure. Do what you need to. I'm not going anywhere,” Taako smiles, and while he's still obviously aroused he seems less desperate for the moment.

Convinced that Taako doesn't mind, Kravitz climbs off the bed and grabs a T-shirt from the closet, slipping it over his head. “Lookin’ fine,” Taako comments from his position on the bed, giving his husband a thumbs-up. In response, Kravitz removes his pants and underwear, earning himself a whistle of approval. “Wanna get your harness while you're up, good-lookin’?”

“Sure.” Kravitz smiles as he gets his harness. His husband always knows what to say to make him feel good. “What kind of dick do you want tonight?” he asks.

“Uh--the regular one's fine,” Taako says. “Not looking for anything kinky tonight.”

“Of course.” Kravitz grabs the appropriate dildo, but he doesn't attach anything yet, opting instead to climb back onto the bed and kiss Taako breathless. “I love you,” he says.

“I love you back,” Taako breathes. His hand finds its sneaky way down Kravitz's clothed belly to his dick, which is hard and pink, and teases gently at it until Kravitz moans and his legs get wobbly. “Hmm. Want to take care of me first, or do you want to have first go?” Taako says, faux casual. His fingers slide back to Kravitz's entrance, which is already slick with want, and Kravitz's breath catches in his throat.

“Um,” he says, trying to find words to say as his brain shorts out. “I. First. Want to. Uh.”

“You wanna fuck me?” Taako hums, his eyes half closed and lips quirked in a smile. When Kravitz nods, Taako continues, “Want to open me up or do you wanna watch me?”

“Um. I want to do it.”

“Sure thing, handsome.” Taako reaches into the nightstand for the lube and hands it to Kravitz with a wink.

Kravitz leans down over his husband to kiss him one more time before slicking his fingers and slowly, slowly teasing around Taako's entrance. Taako breathes out a moan and bucks his hips, and Kravitz slips the first finger inside. “Oh-- _ Kravitz.” _ His finger slides in to the knuckle and Taako's breath hitches, muscle clenching around Kravitz's finger.

“Relax,” Kravitz murmurs, his other hand finding Taako's dick and stroking it slowly, and he's pleased when Taako instantly relaxes. Carefully, he works in the second finger, his body tingling with desire as Taako whines. “You're so beautiful,” he can't help but reiterate, moving his fingers and his hand until Taako's muscles relax some more, and Taako whines again. “It's okay,” he murmurs, and he crooks his fingers, just barely, just gently.

_ “Kraviiiitz,”  _ Taako keens. His thighs tremble, and his head tosses against the pillow. “Gods, Krav, more.”

Kravitz gladly complies, adding more lube to his hand and inserting a third finger. “Good?” he asks as Taako chokes on a gasp.

“Yes, gods,” Taako breathes, his back arching. “Doing so good. I'm ready, babe, I'm ready for you, I need you, need you in me--” Taako's cock is almost painfully erect in Kravitz's hand, tip weeping, and he's so lovely.

Kravitz removes his hand from Taako's erection and his fingers from his stretched hole and he says, “Hang on, sweetheart, I need to put on my dick first.”

Taako sighs, hands clasping at the sheets, and says with some effort, “Fine, but don't be too long. Need you.”

Kravitz smiles at his eagerness and quickly attaches his harness and the dildo. It's a familiar feeling at this point, his member attached but not attached, and he strokes it a few times with a slick hand before wiping said hand on the sheets (he'd change them later, of course) and lining himself up. “You sure you're ready?” he asks, just to make sure.

“Oh my  _ gods _ Kravitz just  _ fuck me,” _ Taako gasps out, and Kravitz laughs and slowly, slowly slides home.

Taako's head tips back and his lips part, back arching to press his pelvis against Kravitz's, and Kravitz doesn't think he'll ever get tired of this view. His hands find Taako’s hips and holds onto him as he pulls out halfway and sets a slow, leisurely pace. He’s entirely in control tonight, and Taako seems content to relinquish that control, allowing Kravitz to handle him and set the pace. His moans are like music to Kravitz, and he leans forward to kiss Taako’s chest as he moves. This experience isn’t devoid of pleasure for him--he’s certainly aroused by the feel of his artificial dick rubbing against his clitoris, and by the sounds he’s wrenching from Taako with each steady thrust against his prostate, but it’s definitely not enough to get him off, or even get him close. Right now, though, this is for Taako, and he’s content to just let the warm feeling sit pleasant in his gut as he brings Taako to his peak.

“Kravitz,” Taako manages, his head tossing, eyes shut. His hands come up to hold onto Kravitz’s arms. “More,” he continues. “Hnn--Krav, pl-- _ uh.  _ Please.”

Kravitz is only too glad to oblige, his motions becoming shorter and sharper, pressing harder against his husband’s prostate and pulling lovely gasps and cries from his throat. Fingernails dig into his forearms, and Kravitz rewards him with a particularly hard thrust, and Taako  _ wails. _

“Touch me,” Taako pleads, his voice pitchy. “Touch me, touch me, Kravitz--”

Kravitz wraps his hand around the base of Taako’s cock and pulls up once, twice, and thrusts forward once, twice, and that’s it, that does it, and Taako comes in a perfect moment of silence, eyes and mouth wide open, his release spilling across his stomach and Kravitz’s hand. He gasps, sharply, and Kravitz slows to a stop inside of him, the hand on his length working him gently through the aftershocks until Taako is left breathless and boneless beneath him.

Pulling out, Kravitz leans forward to kiss him in the center of his chest again. “Good?” he asks, a smile playing on his face.

“Uh,” Taako says, and then his eyes focus and he pulls Kravitz into a real kiss. “Yeah,” he smiles against Kravitz’s mouth. “Good.”

Kravitz kisses him again and then grabs a towel from beside the bed to clean them off before removing his strap and draping him across Taako how he knows he likes it. They lay there for a couple minutes while Taako gains back his breath, Kravitz lying across Taako’s body, pressing occasional kisses to his throat or his cheek, until Taako says, “So, babe, you ready for me to return the favor?”

And just like that, the spark of arousal comes alive within Kravitz again, and he maybe nods a little too eagerly as he begins thinking about Taako’s mouth on him, his fingers in him. “Yeah,” he says, and it’s his turn to be breathless. “I’d--could you--blow me?” he asks, in a rush, like this is their second time and he isn’t sure if Taako wants to put his mouth  _ there. _

“Of course,” Taako grins, and suddenly they’re flipped and Taako is over him and Kravitz feels like he’s never been so turned on in his whole life. He gasps at the sudden switch, and then Taako is pulling his legs apart gently and his face is between Kravitz’s thighs (which are streaked with slick) and then his mouth is on Kravitz’s dick and suddenly he can’t think.

He’s pretty sure he moans, and he probably says Taako’s name, most likely more than once. But Taako’s tongue is on him, and his lips are around him, and he’s  _ so good _ is the thing. He’s not sure how much time passes, or how many embarrassing noises pass his lips, or how many times Taako’s tongue makes a pass across his entrance, but eventually Kravitz finds himself begging for  _ more,  _ for Taako’s fingers, for something to fill him up and bring him to the brink. And Taako, smiling, face damp, is more than happy to meet Kravitz’s needs and he doesn’t even bother with lube before slipping two fingers into Kravitz’s hole.

Kravitz keens, a pathetic and involuntary noise, but this appears to delight Taako because he moves his fingers in, out, in, out before adding a third, and then his mouth is back on Kravitz’ dick. It doesn’t take much after that, just a few good passes of the tongue and a crook of his fingers, before Kravitz falls apart around him, and Taako doesn’t stop when Kravitz comes. And then he’s coming  _ again, _ right on the heels of the first, and he wails this time as he does so.

His thighs still tremble from the aftershocks when Taako sits back and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, and his fingers follow a few seconds later, when Kravitz is a shivering mess beneath him. Taako grabs the towel and very gently cleans first Kravitz, and then himself, and once he’s satisfied that they’re not totally gross anymore, Taako lies down beside his husband and gathers him into his arms. “How’d I do, gorgeous?” he asks softly.

“Per--uh, perfect,” Kravitz manages. He’s still breathless and his brain is still rebooting, but Taako just gave him two mind-blowing orgasms, he’s allowed to be speechless for a bit.

“Natch.” Taako smiles and kisses his forehead. “What do you say to a nice ten hours of sleep?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Kravitz agrees. There’s a moment of silence. “After we change the sheets,” he adds.

“Ugh. Changing the sheets,” Taako repeats. He snaps his fingers once, twice, and prestidigitates the mess away. “There. It’s fine.”

Kravitz sighs. “Prestidigitation does not automatically solve the dirty sheets problem,” he chides, but his eyes are already closing of their own accord.

“Right,” Taako teases softly, and Kravitz can feel the soft lips at his ear. “Then how about a nap, at least?”

“Mmm. A nap I can do,” Kravitz mumbles.

The last thing he hears before he slips into a nice ten-hour nap is Taako’s quiet laughter in his ear, melodious and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends in the PRRP server and the TFW server for helping me overcome my anxiety about writing nsfw content!


End file.
